Dead!
by RiYuYami
Summary: Hunters clean the city of supernatural beasts, but what if one Hunter doesn’t do his job after he saves a vampire who is also human. Prideshipping vampire-fic
1. Chapter 1

Well… I really shouldn't be starting another story, but what the hell do I care?! *laughs* Anyway, this came about since I've been re-reading Rosario Vampire (one of the rare, RARE, het manga stories I will read) and I remembered an idea I had stored in the files of my brain.

So here it is.

Summery: Hunters clean the city of supernatural beasts, but what if one Hunter doesn't do his job after he saves a vampire who is also human?

Warning: My vampires are not like those fucking Twilight homos, they are the cool Kiefer Sutherland _Lost-Boys_ and _Angel_ vampires with a hint of Bram Stocker in there. There are also violence, cussing, hints of lemon, yaoi, rape, and blood as well as supernatural stuff. The story's title is from an My Chemical Romance song.

I own nothing but the plot and the OCs!

This is Prideshipping by the way!

On with the fic!

* * *

**Dead! **

**Chapter One: Just a Legend **

* * *

If you had told an eight-year old Seto that vampires were real, he would laugh and tell you they were nothing but fiction.

But if you told an eighteen-year old Kaiba that vampires were real, he would tell you that they were and that they should never be trusted.

For you see, for the past ten years, Kaiba Seto has seen the horrors of the supernatural before his very eyes, seeing his own parents murdered when he was ten by a vampire with a scar under his right eye, then when he was fourteen, four years after he was adopted, his little brother was killed by the same vampire.

That was the same night he learned of the Hunters.

The Hunters were an organization who hunted down the things that go bump in the night while others slept, the best time to fight was at night, they used highly advanced weapons and were even injected with a special mixture of different beast bloods that allowed a Hunter super strength, agility, hearing, smell, and eyesight.

Kaiba was one of the highest levels of Hunters there were, he was now on duty to go searching for his targets. Wearing dark grey, since it was better to hide in the shadows with, and holding his silver gun close, he peered over a ledge and saw his target.

The brunet focused in and saw an average vampire looking around and he also saw a figure cowering when the vampire spotted them. He watched as the person, a male from what he saw, ran under a street light. 'Better save the poor fool…' Kaiba jumped down and hide carefully.

The vampire walked toward the boy, his face hidden by the hood over his head and the blond fringe that fell out. In the cowering boy's arms were… transfusion blood bags? Kaiba blinked his brilliant blue-eyes and watched.

"Look at you, what a pathetic creature! What's with the nasty blood bags, why not drink some of the real, fresh stuff from a human?" The vampire laughed.

"I… I shall never drink the blood of humans like that…" The boy, though small and fragile looking, had a baritone voice that made Kaiba's heart skip a beat.

"Pathetic! Prepare to die…!" The vampire was about the strike but a gun shot filled the air. The boy tilted his head up and saw that Kaiba had stepped out of the shadows, his silver Holy Gun was in his hand. The vampire had been shot and then turned to black smoke, showing that he was dead from a silver, blessed bullet.

Kaiba walked over to the boy to help him, but stopped when he smelt the air around the smaller. It was the scent of a vampire! He saved a vampire?! But then there was the scent of human blood, a perfect and complete combination of the two very different types of blood.

This child… he was a half-breed of a human and vampire!

But that couldn't be, those were just legends!

The boy shuddered as Kaiba looked at him with cold eyes. The smaller of the two spoke softly, breaking the growing silence. "Thank you… but please don't kill me… I am like you…"

"You are a creature of darkness; you are nothing like a human." Kaiba placed the gun to the boy's head and that's when he saw them, brilliant crimson orbs that stared straight into his soul. Those crimson eyes, to bright and to large to be that of a high level vampire's normal light red-eyes, these eyes were from a whole new breed.

"I am human… the sun is coming up…"

So it was, the bright ray rose from beyond the end of the street behind the boy as the lamps went out around them and the sound of traffic could barely be heard. Then Kaiba watched in wonder as the rays hit the boy's exposed flesh, and yet, he did not burn or scream.

His pale skin changed to that of a creamy tan, his claws vanished. The boy reached up and pulled back his hood and his pointed ears turned to normal tips. His extend canines, the usual characteristic of a vampire, shrunk and returned to normal, only sharp. His hair, it was three brilliant colors; crimson, ebony, and goldenrod. The ebony stuck up behind the goldenrod fringe and the crimson tipped the black. This boy was amazing looking and he went from vampire to human so quickly, leaving Kaiba speechless for a short moment.

But then a low growl came from Kaiba. "What the fuck are you…?"

"A half-blood." The boy bowed and ran off down one of the roads. Kaiba sighed and knew that he couldn't kill the boy since he didn't know where he went and the fact that he needed to get ready for school, he was, after all, still a teenager.

* * *

Yami panted as he finally reached the small family owned game store. He jumped up and landed on the roof in one swift move and entered through the window. Looking around he found what he was looking for. On the bed to the right of him was a small, pale form with hair similar to his, only the red was actually a violet color.

"Yugi, it is time to get up. The sun has finally risen and you need your blood." He shook the boy's shoulder and then opened one of the blood bags. Yugi rose up and opened his eyes to reveal brilliant violet orbs. His ears and claws changed to normal once the taste of blood touched his lips.

Brothers Yami and Yugi were half-breed vampires, but they were much different from each other. Yami could stay up without ever needing to sleep and he could touch holy relics without burning or dying, the sun could never hurt him but only if he absorbed a small amount of life force from living things around him.

Yugi was different, he was weak against holy items, the sun when it rose or set would harm him, and he needed blood to change back to human or he would be placed in a coma since he was allowed to sleep.

Yami let Yugi lick up the blood before taking it away. "I'm sorry I took so long, I got chased down."

"Was it a Hunter?" Yugi asked, licking his lips as he returned to normal and his teeth changed to how they normally were.

The older of the two shook his head. "No, it was a vampire, but a Hunter saved me. He must have thought I was a human at first but he then caught the vampire scent on me."

Yugi frowned deeply as this. "Nii-san, we can not allow the Hunters to find us, Mom said so. We are the kind that they would experiment on."

"I know… but for now, let's just get ready for our first day of school." Just recently, the Mouto brothers moved to the city of Domino from Egypt to live with their grandfather while their mother continued to live in Egypt. This was for their own safety.

Yami got dressed in the blue blazer that was part of the school uniform; he also wore leather deep-blue pants since he hated the pants that were part of the actual uniform. He wore a black, belted tank top under his white button-up shirt. Yugi wore something similar though he only wore a black tank top without belts under his shirt and his pants were a darker, slimmer version of the school pants.

They both put on collars and Yami added a few chains to his look. They turned to each other and smiled. "Ready to go Aibou?" Yami asked and the smaller nodded as they left their room.

* * *

"Kaiba! You're not going to believe how many I k-!"

"Shut up Mutt!"

Kaiba slapped his hand over the mouth of the loud blond that just ran up to his desk. The blond was Jounouchi Katsuya, another Hunter and he was also a high level one like Kaiba, though he was clumsy and could sometimes mess up. He was one of the few people that Kaiba even spoke to but they would still fight.

Taking the taller boy's hand off his mouth, Jou glared. "Jeez, sorry! Anyway, I got five last night within three hours. A personal best! But that's not really the reason I came over to your classroom."

"Then what is it? I'm reading you fool."

"Look, we have two new students in the school and they look and smell… different. When I was passing the Guidance office, I saw two boys that looked a lot alike and they had similar hair! But when I tried to get a closer look, I smelt… vampire blood on them and not spelt blood, it was in them! And then I smelt human blood in there too!"

Blue-eyes widen and Kaiba looked at him in shock. "There's another one!?"

Jou blinked and looked at the other. "What, did you meet one of them?"

"Yeah, this morning before the sun rose… he had red-eyes and… he's a half-blood…"

The blond gasped and backed up; luckily no one was in the class as they spoke since the only other person walked out a while ago. "Kaiba, but those are extinct! The last and only half-blood died almost 3000 years ago! No vampire and human has been together to birth another since!"

"I know and that's the confusing thing… I'm trying to figure out how that could be." Kaiba pointed to the book he held in his hands. Suddenly the warning bell went off and Jou, being a grade below Kaiba, said he had to return to his class but they should talk more about this strange thing later.

Once the other students returned to the classroom the teacher walked up to the front of the room and once the bell rung the class began. "Now students," the teacher started, "we have a new student joining us today. He has come all the way from Egypt and I want you to treat him with proper respect. You may come in."

The door slid open and Kaiba looked in shock at the figure that walked in. It was the boy from this morning!

He walked up to the front of the room and red-eyes scanned the class, his eyes lingered on Kaiba for a bit, and he spoke up with a smile on his calm face, slightly sharp canines were seen as he talked.

"Good morning, I am Mouto Yami and I am happy to be a part of this class."

* * *

Yami and Yugi walked out of the guidance office and walked down the hall they needed to go to. The brothers stopped in front of Yugi's class first and the boy looked scared. "Nii-san… what if no one likes me…?" Yugi mumbled, tugging on the left sleeve of his jacket like he always did when he was nervous.

The taller smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you are a very lovable person, just have fun okay? I'll meet up with you at lunch hour alright?" Yugi nodded and they hugged each other before Yami left.

With a sigh, Yami walked over to his classroom and caught the teacher inside speaking about him and through the window he saw Yami and signaled for him to enter. Yami smiled at everyone as he walked in, trying to make a good first impression and as he scanned the class he saw the boy who saved him earlier.

'So, he's a student here too. Not good, not good at all…' The smile was still on Yami's face as he introduced himself and told a little of why he moved here, saying he wanted to go to college in Japan.

After that the teacher assigned him the only empty seat in the class, the one next to the Hunter, which he found out his name to be Kaiba Seto, and sat down. The class then started and no one was paying attention but Yami who wrote down notes.

A slight tap to the shoulder made Yami turn his head and look into cold blue-eyes. "Why are you here _half-blood_…?" Kaiba spoke in a harsh, but low voice.

Yami simple looked at him. "I am here to get an education like the rest of the class. Just because of what I am does not mean that I can not act like what part I prefer of myself, _Hunter._" He replied back quietly and turned back to his notes.

Kaiba growled and gripped Yami's arm tightly, earning a small pained sound in return. "Don't fuck with me, I know what you are and even with human blood, you're still a filthy vampire…"

"Please let go… I've never done anything to you…" Yami winced, though he could heal due to his vampire blood, it still took a while and if Kaiba squeezed any harder, then he was going to break his arm.

"Yet." Kaiba then let go of Yami's arm and the other start rubbing where he had been hurt to try and ease the pain.

"Just because I am part vampire doesn't mean you have to kill me, my human blood is strong enough to keep my other in check. I'm not a blood-lusting beast from those stories that people read." Red-eyes glared deeply at Kaiba who shivered under them.

"Whatever, and why do you even exist? Half-bloods have only been recorded once and even that could have been a lie. It's too hard to make one."

"It's fairly simple; you have a vampire have sex with a human. Then everything goes off like it should. Its sex with more love bites on the neck." Yami spoke simply and after that he didn't speak to the other for the rest of the morning and just ignored him, though that was hard since he had every class with Kaiba and he was forced to sit next to him since Kaiba was the only person with an empty desk. There was a pretty good reason behind this and it had to do with the guy's attitude.

* * *

"What is with that freak… how can he come to this school?" Kaiba growled as he watched Yami and Yugi sitting at a lunch table alone. Jou shrugged before taking a sip of milk.

"Well, Yugi said that they moved here not too long ago and their grandfather wanted them to have an education. Yugi's only seventeen and Yami's eighteen."

"Hr… I thought that he would be older then that with that kind of voice." Kaiba sighed but the sound of someone approaching made him put up his guard and he saw that Yami had walked over. The smaller glared at him and placed a hand to Kaiba's face before pulling back slightly and slapping him.

"I really am eighteen and for your information, Hunter, I happen to have a voice like my father's. And don't talk about people when you know they have hearing that is well beyond that of a normal human being." Yami stated before turning on his heels and walking over to Yugi who was drinking blood, though it was hidden in a thermos.

"That bastard Kaiba's been bothering me since I got here… I bet he still wants to kill me after letting me live this morning."

"Probably, a Hunter's job is to leave no survivors on the enemy side. It's his job Yami, but I think that Jounouchi person knows what I am. He kept looking at me weird since I got into class, he must smell me…"

"Probably, I wonder how long we can last… especially with what is coming up soon." Crimson-eyes narrowed and Yugi nodded, frowning deeply. They both knew that something bad was coming, something that might destroy everything in the world.

TBC

* * *

I personally think this sucks, but I'm going to let you decide.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I admit, I actually don't think that my vampire story sucks, I really like it, but I said that to mess with Ms. Hathor. She's fun to mess with, though I don't want to get hit with another book by here again…

This story is going to be a bit… different then what you normally read for a vampire fic and I have a lot of it already set up. Oh, I should state that a lot of characters are, in fact, other beast, we don't have just vampires in this story because I want to put in a few other beasts.

I should probably go ahead and explain what the different people and groups are:

Hunters are humans who have been infused with a small amount of blood from certain creatures to allow them to fight. They live normal lives among humans but at night they fight due to it being the witching time. Hunters' ranks depend on the blood they are infused with and how much.

The blood that you are given is that of vampires, were-beasts (any kind), witches (though this is only if you do not have strong enough magic) element creatures, succubus, ghouls (if you loose your humanity when injected with vampire blood), and monsters.

Vampires are the living undead. Weak level vampires, those who were changed under strange circumstances, turn into mangy beast that then turn into brain-dead ghouls and are weak against holy objects from the regions they live in, the sun, water, and your typical vampire repellents. They are the most common and the ones that many people have heard of, found mostly in Eastern Europe.

Mid-level are minion vampires that are stronger then weak level ones, but are still affected by the same objects, these ones have more control.

High level vampires are able to live longer and age extremely slowly. Unlike the ones before who are created in brutal events, High level vampires are created by volunteering themselves to a vampire, on the brink of death, or through close contact with the vampire that gave them life. They can withstand certain vampire repellents but sunlight and water are their greatest enemies. They can even control animals and elements.

Vampire lords, however, are the oldest and most powerful, they themselves are able to live in sunlight, but they are cursed never to sleep and still have to drink the blood, or life force, of humans or animals. Their powers are stronger then those of high level vampires. They can live on for years without ever ageing and they are the second rarest of the vampire species.

The rarest are the half-breed vampires, born of human and vampire blood. They are so rare that until now there has only been one known case of a half-vampire and he died 3000 years ago. Now there are two new ones who both have different abilities and life styles with the mixed blood they have.

The oldest is stronger and doesn't live on blood, but the life of animals, humans, and even nature around him without killing them. The youngest is weaker and needs blood to live. They were currently unknown until just recently when a younger Hunter found the oldest.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Dead!**

**Chapter Two: Information**

* * *

"_Father, why must I be kept from the other people?"_

"_Because you are not like them." _

"_But that is not true, I am like them, I look like them."_

"_Only until the sun sets."_

* * *

The sun was setting and Yami watched the changing shades of colors descend into black and blue. "Is it over yet Nii-san?" Yami turned to see Yugi hiding at the top right corner of his bed, furthest away from the window. A small frown came to Yami as he watched his little brother trying to hide.

Yugi was affected by the dying and reanimated rays of the sun at sunset and sunrise. This was the only time the sun would affect him and it would burn him, painfully.

There were already scars on his arms from accidents and one on the back of his neck and that was the one Yami hated, it was his fault that because he woke Yugi up to early once when he was five and the face of pain on Yugi was enough to make Yami feel guilty and over protective.

"Give it five more minutes, and then you need to get ready to sleep." He spoke softly and looked at the window, his skin turning pale as the sun sank. His formed changed to his vampire form and the same went for Yugi who frowned. The sky finally became dark and Yugi crawled off the bed.

"What are you going to do tonight Yami? I mean, you have not left the house in a week since you were saved…" Yugi mumbled tugging on the sleeve of his pajamas. The older brother turned and sighed.

"I don't know Aibou, I guess I can talk to Kaiba and tell him that he shouldn't try and kill us. We are not like the others that he has come across." Flipping the hood of his hoodie over his head, Yami opened the window and stepped out.

"I'm going for a walk; tell that to Gramps if he asks." Yugi nodded and closed the window, not locking it, once Yami jumped of the roof.

* * *

"Jeez Kaiba, save some for the others!"

"Shove it Mutt! If you were a bit faster, then you could kill more."

"Don't call me a Mutt Moneybags!"

"You two are so immature!"

Kaiba, Jou, and another Hunter named Mai stood on a rooftop over looking a part of the city. They had just killed a small group of kappa who were trying to kill a woman. Mai, who has the blood of a succubus in her, warped the woman's mind, having her forget what she saw.

Jou was about to say something to Mai when he stopped, sniffing the air. "What do you smell Mutt?" Kaiba smirked, making fun of the fact that Jou had werewolf blood in him.

"I smell… vampire…" He growled and turned around, seeing a figure standing on top of an air vent that was perched on top of the door that lead to the rooftop. Kaiba looked at the figure and instantly recognized the red-eyes that peered down at him from under the blanketing shade of the hood on his head.

"You two," The brunet Hunter turned to the others, "leave, I think he wants me."

Mai and Jou nodded and jumped to another roof, going their separate ways. Kaiba turned back to Yami and glared at him. "Hello Half-Breed."

"Hello Hunter."

"Come to meet your maker?"

"No, I've come to speak to you." Yami jumped down and landed at Kaiba's feet before standing up.

"All week you have been threatening me at school, frankly, that has got to stop. I don't know what you have against vampires but don't compare someone like me to them. In human terms, that is a form of racism and I've gotten enough of that when I came here from school mates who think it's weird that me and Yugi have different skin tones."

"I don't give a shit of what you are, I've taken an oath to kill evil supernatural creatures and vampires are at the top of the list." Kaiba's hand brushed the silver gun next to him on his leg holster, Yami's eyes watching this before looking back at him.

"You honestly think that killing me will do you any good? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe not all creatures that are different then humans are evil? A lot of supernatural species are just trying to survive the only way we know how, but you, you _pure-blood_ humans, fear them because they are different. You try to kill them even when they did nothing wrong."

"What are you getting at…?"

"Have you ever noticed that animals don't start wars, but humans do? Who's the _real_ animal now?"

Kaiba glared deeply at Yami before pulling out his gun, pointing it at Yami with the barrel resting on his forehead. "Just you shut your mouth… I have my reasons for killing vampires and other beasts, I'm looking for someone and I really don't want things keeping me from my goal and you happen to be one of those things."

Yami just looked at him. "You're gun," Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "is it a blessed gun?"

"Yes, blessed by the Pope and made of silver that was from a holy location in India. Baptized in holy water from the Crying Wall in the Middle East, its wooden handle happens to even be from a thousand year old oak tree. It's pretty impressive; allow me to give you a first hand look at how powerful it is." Kaiba gloated; his gun was one of the rarest and most powerful Hunter weapons.

"Holy items tend to burn vampires, yes?"

"Yeah, you're point?"

"I'm not burning."

Kaiba blinked and saw that Yami's skin was not burning nor was there any pain of his pale face. His crimson-eyes flashed and in one second, Kaiba was on the ground, his weapon thrown to the side.

"You need to pay attention to your victim, make sure you know their weakness, and never let your guard down for a second." Yami spoke softly, his body pressed against Kaiba's, keeping him pinned to the ground, his hands on either side of the Hunter's head.

"Get off me…"

"You have a lot to learn about half-breeds Kaiba, we are not weak. I am not affected by items from religions, in fact, I happen to love rosaries and little trinkets from churches, they are very pretty even if they mean nothing to me in the terms of belief. Water will not work for my human blood allows me to survive its purifying powers that would normally rend a normal vampire powerless."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you are a super beast, able to survive normal vampire extermination tactics?"

"No, I'm saying it will take a lot more then what you can dish out to kill me. Kaiba, I hate death and violence, it only leads to more, so if you want to kill me, I'd rather you don't."

"And why not?" The blue-eyed man growled.

"Because I am not your true enemy, there are supernatural creatures that are evil, influenced by darkness, they are the true enemies. They are easy to identify if you look at their eyes, the whites of their eyes are black and they have slits for pupils."

"Why are you telling me this Half-Breed?"

"Because I don't want you to die, you saved my life and I have to repay you for that so I'm doing that now. There is an event coming, just as Caesar's wife told him to beware the ides of March, you must beware the Eternal Night."

Yami got off of Kaiba and let the other stand up. "What the hell is this Eternal Night you speak of Yami?"

"It's a legend, but a long time ago, a group of vampires gathered an army of dark creatures to help them block out the sun, thus causing all nocturnal beasts to live for hours and to kill. But this was stopped by a sacrifice of one person whose death ended the darkness and locked it away. The dark creatures and vampires were locked away into a deep sleep."

Kaiba watched as Yami explained this little tale to him, not believing one word. "But recently, it seems the seal for the darkness has broken and already the dark creatures have escaped, including the vampires and their leader. He has been on a killing rampage from ten years, but it seems his killings started here, in this city with the death of a married couple."

Suddenly, Kaiba's eyes widened. Ten years ago his parents were killed by a vampire, but maybe it was a coincidence that Yami mentioned this. "Do… do you know what this vampire looks like by any chance? I'm sure he has probably been killed already."

"No, he has not; he is too powerful to be taken down by Hunters. And I don't know what he really looks like but my father said that he has pale-violet eyes and a scar on his right cheek and eye."

Yami sighed and was about to speak again but gasped when Kaiba collapsed to his knees, a far off look in his eyes but fear and anger was seen clearly on his face. "Kaiba, you okay?"

"Half-Breed… when was the last time this vampire attacked here?"

"I… I think it was four or five years ago from what my grandfather told me, a young boy was killed and so were a few other children across town, though the first boy was more important since he was the son of a billionaire."

"Mokuba…" Kaiba mumbled and stood up. "Yami, I don't like you but that vampire is an enemy of mine, does that go for you as well?"

"He is the arch enemy of my father, so yes."

"Then I will spare you and your brother's lives if you help me kill that creature."

Yami looked at him. "Are you serious?! You'll help me stop the Eternal Night?!"

"Only for two reasons though. One, to not have my world ruined. And two, for revenge."

With that, he grabbed his gun and Kaiba jumped off the roof, leaving Yami all alone in thought. But both boys never noticed that someone had been listening to their conversation. A smirk played on the figure's face as he looked at Yami.

"It seems like you've come back, and even asking your most trusted ally for help again, thought it seems that he hates your guts. This is perfect; the resurrection of the Dark Lord can go off perfectly without the meddling of these two again, and the final key is already in the city."

He laughed as he walked off into the night, the smirk still on his face as he vanished into the darkness, his voice lingering in the air.

"You made everything to easy filthy child!"

TBC

* * *

I have my reasons as to why all of this information is placed so early into the story. What does this all mean anyway? To find out, you'll need to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the mountain of reviews I got, though I just got back from spending two days at the beach. *winces since she got sun burnt of her legs* I do not do well in the sun… but the Atlantic Ocean was great! I love the ocean; just don't like the sun and getting covered in itchy sand. *laughs*

Probably should point this out since Ms. Hathor pointed it out to me, I mentioned a few heavenly religions for Kaiba's weapon along with Hinduism. Well, there is a reason for this.

If you know enough on myths and legends as I do, you know that beasts such as vampires and were-beasts have been around for thousands of years, and different regions and religions have methods of dealing with them.

For those in Europe and the US, taking care of these creatures of the night was done with the stereotypical fashion. Silver, holy relics, holy water, stakes, that kinda stuff was used to kill or tame them. In the Middle Eastern countries and parts of Africa, the way to kill a vampire was to stab their hearts, cut off their heads, and burn the bodies during the day.

In Asia, many methods used were close to the ones that the Europeans used, though their religious items were different and their vampires and were-beasts looked strange and did odd things.

In China and India, there is a female vampire that is difficult to kill. I only read about in one old book, but you use a virgin boy as bait since this vampire, which looks like a floating woman's head and stomach, eats men's insides through their mouths (there is another one like this in Greece but its methods are different).

When the vampire tries to attack the boy, it is caught by grabbing its stomach and killing it with herbs found there, or sealing it in a special jar.

And Hathor, all the weapons are blessed or created in special holy or religious places so it doesn't matter where and what it's made from, it's still able to take out strong enemy.

And thank you for bringing that up because I wanted to discuss that in one of the chapters and now I have it out of the way. *smiles*

OH! And everyone gets weapons of special sorts for different enemies!

… I noticed that a lot of people want to know who this mysterious person is… I didn't make it obvious enough did I? Please note that this will not be a long story, less then ten chapters. I do have plans for it but if you have suggestions, then throw them at me and let's see which ones hit me in the head.

BTW, I stole something from a movie I have, I'll point out the references at the end of the chapter.

Before I continue, and sorry for making this long, but should I add in the Blue-Eyes? I want monsters in here, especially near the end, but I want to know if its fine by you guys first.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Dead!**

**Chapter Three: Alike part I**

* * *

"_No… not him… why couldn't it have been me?! I'll kill that man! He will pay for this!"_

"_You want to get revenge on the vampire who killed him?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_A Hunter, I kill creatures of the night."_

"_What a load of bullshit, those don't exist."_

"_Then how did your brother die?"_

"…"

"_Join me and you can avenge your brother."_

"_Okay…"_

* * *

Kaiba Seto had a very special schedule that fit his day perfectly.

Every morning when the sun started to rise he would return home for an hour or half hour of sleep. Then he would get up, shower, change, get his nirvana from coffee and head to school from his mansion. Once he survived school without killing a teacher and/ or student, he would go to Kaiba Corp to perform his tasks as the CEO of the largest game company on Earth. When the sun goes down or at six, he returns home and sleeps until eleven.

Then he changes into his Hunter clothing and leaves to perform his nightly duties.

But for two weeks, since the night he saved Yami, his schedule has changed. At one in the morning since his first, serious conversation with the boy, he would meet up with him and they would speak only for a short amount of time.

Yami was a talkative boy, always informing him of what he knew on this impending darkness that was approaching and of specific vampires to watch out for. Kaiba would make notes of this and tell Mai and Jou what he knew since he could place his trust in these two.

But during school hours, Yami and Kaiba never spoke to each other. They avoided one another like the plague.

Running over the roof tops, Kaiba chased down a spider woman who was trying to eat some people at a club. She kept trying to spit sticky webs at him and frankly, it was annoying having to avoid them and shoot a Desert Sun gun he held, a special gun that was a flamethrower.

"Come back here you disgusting thing!" The Hunter growled and shot at her, this time getting the arachnid in the back and watching her fall into an alley as a flaming ball before turning to ash. All weapons that Hunter's carried were specified to turn their victims to dust to hide the evidence that they existed.

"It seems that you had a bit of a detour tonight Kaiba."

Looking up from the alley, blue-eyes locked onto the figure standing on the other roof across from him. With a slight smirk, Kaiba spoke, putting away his weapon. "Good evening Yami, didn't know you followed me."

"I need to show you something important tonight."

* * *

Kaiba blinked, this wasn't his part of town that he normally covered, Otogi and Valon were the ones that took care of any supernatural business on this side. Yami walked down the street, several feet ahead and this allowed Kaiba to look him over.

Yami wasn't wearing jeans or a hoodie tonight; rather he was wearing a dark blue jacket with a golden ankh at the end of each sleeve. His pants were black and of a leathery material that went into black military boots. Yami's vampire form wasn't as obvious as that of the others that Kaiba had seen.

His ears were ended in small points, not long, narrow ones. His skin was pale but it was as if he hadn't been in the sun for a while, his nails were claw like and his teeth were pointed but not in an 'oh you're a vampire or freak' kinda way. Yami was an interesting specimen to look at.

He did NOT just think that.

"We are here." Kaiba blinked and looked up at a small shop house with the word GAME above the door.

"You took me to a game store Half-Breed?"

"This where I live you idiot, I need to show you something important." Walking over to one side of the building, Yami jumped onto the room while Kaiba followed suit. Opening the window that stuck out, Yami crawled through and Kaiba got through as well.

The room was small with two dressers, a desk, a closet, a side drawer, a book shelf, a few scattered books and toys, and one bed. In this bed a sleeping figure that Kaiba recognized as Yugi.

"We snuck into your brother's room?"

"It's actually both our rooms."

Kaiba blinked and took a look around and then back at Yami. "Where's your bed or do you share with him?"

"I can't sleep; I was born unable to do such a thing so I have no need for a bed."

"But why can Yugi sleep if you can't?" Half-Breeds are confusing.

"Because his body is different then mine, though we are both born of the same parents and are the same breeds, we were born with different strengths and weaknesses."

"Why are you telling me all this? We are enemies after all."

"You really don't understand a thing do you?"

Kaiba looked at him and Yami sighed softly. "My mother, she is a beautiful woman with hair like my own, but with a mix of violet in there, hence Yugi's hair. My father, he is a three thousand year old vampire lord."

"What?!" Kaiba stepped back, staring in shock at Yami. Vampire lords were some of the most powerful supernatural creatures to ever walk the roads of Earth! Not even with his skills could Kaiba even think of taking down one of those beasts and Yami was the son of one, which meant his strength, could be limitless…

"I know what you are thinking, I should be extremely powerful, but I don't care to use the strength I was born with… Kaiba, have you even felt like the whole world doesn't trust you, even if you had not done anything wrong?"

_-Flashback-_

_Yami ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time with a smile on his face. The young five-year old had spent his night making sure everything would go well for his first day of kindergarten. Yami had never been to school before but his mother, Hikaru, told him that he would have a great time. And speaking of his mother, she was in the kitchen with his little brother, making breakfast. _

"_Mama! I'm all ready for school!" Yami smiled, doing a little turn to show off the jean short and red t-shirt with the number 01 on the front in white. _

_Hikaru chuckled as she watched her eldest son, helping Yugi drink from the Sippy Cup filled with blood. Yugi watched his older brother before smiling. "Yugi go to skull too?" _

"_No, Yugi won't go to school for a while." His mother corrected him on his speech and placed a bowl of Cheerios in front of him while Yami got pancakes. "Once you finish eating, you're father will take you to school okay Yami?" _

_The red-eyed boy nodded and ate fast, then leaving the kitchen after placing his dishes in the sink. Yami found his father in the living room and hugged his leg. "Father, Mama says you are gonna take me to school right?" _

_His father, Akhenamkhanen, looked at him and chuckled, patting the spiky head. They got ready and left. Soon Yami was in his classroom, sitting at a round table and waiting for the other kids who were playing with toys in the room to go to their seats. _

_The bell rang and everyone went to their seats, but when the little children walked near Yami they turned and went away from him, leaving the poor boy confused and upset. He didn't do anything, did he scare them though? This had happened once before when he was three and wanted to play with some kids at a fast food restaurant's play area, the all screamed and ran. _

_The whole rest of the day was awful once class started, the teacher didn't notice him until some yelled 'what about that freaky kid' and she ignored him after she counted him in class. When play time came around, he was stuck by himself because no one wanted to play with the scary boy and at snack time and lunch time his food was stolen. _

_When twelve thirty came, Yami ran over to Akhenamkhanen, crying his little heart out about how everyone hated him. He even begged to never return but his father told him something that made Yami think. _

"_Would you rather be what they think you are, or would you rather stand up and be a true human? It's your life Yami; you have a purpose and your need to find it with what you think is right." _

_-end flashback-_

"Your father sounds wise." Kaiba commented, hearing Yami's short tale. Kaiba himself had been a popular child, though he didn't know Yami lived in Domino thirteen years ago. But he could relate to Yami on being hated by other children, when he was in the orphanage, everyone avoided him because he was mad a lot. He hated all the other children, especially those who picked on his brother.

'Mokuba…' He looked at the still sleeping form of Yugi. Yugi reminded him a lot his own little brother, and he could tell Yami was an overly-protective brother.

"Yami, would you do anything for your brother?"

The young vampire blinked and looked at him before sighed and climbing out the window, to sit on the roof and he motioned for Kaiba to do that same. Once Kaiba was on the roof, Yami looked at him.

"Yugi, my Aibou, my brother, my light… he is the most important person to me. My father, as caring as he was, didn't share a special bond with him though. I was a planned child, I had purpose in life. But Yugi… he was born as an accident and my father didn't know what he was born for."

"What do you mean?"

"I was born for a reason, though it is too early for you to know about right now. When the time comes I'll tell you. But Yugi was an unplanned child. My mother loves him dearly and I gave him a purpose when he was born, I said that he was gonna be my light while I'm his darkness."

Sighing, Yami leaned back on the slanted roof, looking at the sky. "Yugi thinks I hung the moon, he always says that even though I'm not fully human, I'm still the greatest brother ever and that he made his own goal in life, it's to make me human to allow me to sleep."

Kaiba frowned; it must be hard to live a life where you are awake constantly and have to watch all those around you sleep. Yami must be very jealous, but he was taken out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Do you have someone you need to protect?"

The Hunter frowned and sighed. "I use to, but four years ago that person was killed."

"I'm sorry… who was killed?"

"My little brother Mokuba was killed by a vampire who was the same one that killed my parents ten years ago."

Yami gasped, seeing the cold and dark stare he got from Kaiba. He felt his blood run cold, was that his reason for hating him and those of his kind? Because of the Dark One's top minion?

TBC

* * *

I hate this chapter, not enough action but I needed it to set up for Kaiba's origins as a Hunter. That, and because I love a chibi-Yami who everyone fears which is kinda like chibi-Gaara, only less insane, oh and to include a calm scene between Yami and Kaiba.

Please review, and forgive me for ruining the story with this…


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews! I thought I had killed the story last chapter, but it seems I only made it better! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Hmm, I don't think I have a lot of information to give this chapter, but I guess I can tell who is a Hunter and what blood they have.

Kaiba Seto: vampire blood

Jounouchi Katsuya: werewolf blood

(I don't remember Mai's Japanese last name) Mai: succubus blood

Otogi Ryuji: kappa blood (He'll make his apperance next chapter)

Mahado (Yes, he's here too and in this chapter!): vampire blood

Warning: This chapter contains blood, violence, cussing, and it's a flashback chapter too, for both Yami and Kaiba to help with character development.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Dead!**

**Chapter Four: Alike part two**

* * *

_Ten years ago_

"Nii-chan… Nii-chan…"

Blue-eyes opened and blinked to adjust to the darkness and look at the small form of Mokuba, with his large grey-eyes filled with worry and fear. Seto sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before turning back to Mokuba who held a dragon plushie close.

"Is something wrong Mokie?" Seto asked softly.

"Mokie hear a noise…"

"Where?" The older brother blinked.

"In da living room…"

Getting up, Seto walked over to the open door of his room and listened closely, and heard strange sounds coming from downstairs, almost like a muffled scream. Narrowing his eyes, he told Mokuba to stay put and not to leave until he said so. Grabbing a bat from his closet, Seto walked carefully down the hall, the sound was a bit faded as he got closer.

Carefully, he walked into the living room and screamed.

On the floor, in a pool of blood and almost ripped in half, was his father with the look of pure horror on his face. There was a figure that stood by the body, a tall figure almost clouded in darkness with a hood over his head and a cloak draping over his body. In his arms was Seto's mother, her screams of fear being muffled by the intruder's hand, his head bent over his neck.

When her screams stopped and she dropped to the floor with a thud, dead, the figure looked up. The shadowed face of the figure only revealed a scar on the right cheek and pale-violet eyes and held amusement in them.

"_Seems I have an audience here, what do you think you are going to do with that toy child?"_ The figure spoke, his language strange and not normal but Seto could understand it.

"Who… who are you?! What did you do to my mom and dad?!" Seto demanded, running up to the man and tried to swing the bat at him, only to get sent back into a wall. The figure's smirk could be seen in the pale moon light that was shining through the broken window. The figure had long fangs that sent a shiver down the boy's spine.

"_Didn't think you would be around in this time, but if you're around then he is too."_ The figure thought out loud and Seto looked at him through glaring eyes.

"What are you talking about and what did you do?!"

"_I had a snack, after three thousand years of being asleep, you get hungry. Well, I must leave."_ The man jumped through the window and vanished into the darkness.

Standing up, Seto held back tears as he looked at his dead parents and headed for the phone to call the police. Whoever the figure was, he was going to pay dearly for that he did tonight.

Seto swore on it.

* * *

_Six years later_

Kaiba walked down the halls of the mansion, sighing as he looked around. Since his parents' death, he and Mokuba were sent to an orphanage only to be adopted by the richest and most powerful man in the country. It's been six years since that night and so far Kaiba had not seen the man again.

Sighing, Kaiba blinked when he heard a weird sound, like that of broken glass. Maybe a tree branch broke a window; it was storming badly outside right now. But a sudden scream was what made Kaiba dash off to find the source.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled, looking for his little brother, his only real family. Didn't Mokuba go off the bed not to long ago? And that sound sounded like it came from the direction of his room.

'What if someone's trying to break in?! But how, we have the best security in town!'

"Mokuba?!" Kaiba slammed open the door and stared in shock. He felt like the whole world vanished and his heart stopped at the sight before him, the horrific sight that would haunt him for life.

On the large bed was the body of Mokuba, his hair all over his face and his neck was bleeding, standing nearby was the figure, only this time he wore a black trench coat and he saw white-hair.

"You… you killed my brother?!" Kaiba yelled, snapping back and looking at the figure who only smirked.

"My, my, I was wondering when I would get to see you again. Hmm, you've changed since I last saw you, then again that was six years ago am I right?" The figure joked, speaking in Japanese.

Kaiba didn't like that he was making a joke of the situation. "You fucking bastard! First my mother and father and now my brother!? You've gone too far, I'm gonna kill you!"

"And how are you going to do that kid? You can't kill the undead."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm a vampire kid, isn't that obvious? You know, that kid had good blood, to bad his heart stopped before I could have anymore."

It felt like something snapped within Kaiba and when he blinked, he saw that his fist came into contact with the man's face, hitting him in the jaw. The man stumbled and a small bit a blood came from the corner of his mouth before he laughed. "You still got it Priest! You hit me then too! Especially when I had my fun with him!"

"DIE!" Kaiba didn't know what he was talking about, but he just wanted that man to shut his trap and die. Taking another swing, he aimed for his neck, knowing that would sever his spine if he hit the right spot. But the figure was quick and dodged, so Kaiba tried for a kick, only to get sent into the wall, let out a yell of pain. When Kaiba regained his bearings, the man was leaving.

"Wait! Come back… ah!" He looked at his left arm, it was sprained. Sighing, he blinked when he noticed a shadow over him. He looked up to see a man in black, his long brown-hair draped over his shoulders while his dark eyes held a calm tone to them that seemed to put Kaiba at ease.

"Who are you?"

"I am Mahado. I am sorry for the loss of your little brother."

Looking over at his fallen brother, Kaiba sighed softly and turned away, anger building up inside of him. He should have taken better precautions for the safety of Mokuba. It was his fault; it was his own entire fault.

"No… not him… why couldn't it have been me?! I'll kill that man! He will pay for this!"

"You want to get revenge on the vampire who killed him?" Kaiba looked up at him, vampire? What did that mean? He then noticed in Mahado's hand was a hand gun, unlike any that he had seen; a serious expression was on the man's face.

"Who are you?" He wanted to know why this Mahado was here and if he knew who killed Mokuba.

"A Hunter, I kill creatures of the night."

"What a load of bullshit, those don't exist."

"Then how did your brother die?"

"…"

"Join me and you can avenge your brother." Mahado placed his hand out towards the younger man, who looked at him and sighed, taking his hand and standing up.

"Okay…"

* * *

It didn't take long for Kaiba to learn to be a Hunter, he was already strong and knew how to fight, but to help him with his new life, he was injected with vampire blood, which he chose so he could understand the methods of his enemy better.

After learning what that man was, he promised himself never to let a vampire live.

But how can he keep that promise to himself, especially after meeting Yami?

* * *

_Ten years ago_

Yami blinked, hearing a slight sniffle coming from his and Yugi's room. They had just recently moved to Egypt and started life there with their mother and father and Yami was enjoying his time in the new country, it made him feel like he was home, but with Yugi he had been quiet since they arrived.

Opening the door, Yami looked into the room to find Yugi sitting on his bed, sniffing and rubbing his eyes. "Aibou, is something wrong?"

Yugi jolted, and looked up with tears in his eyes. "Nothing is wrong Nii-chan…"

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"No, but my chest hurts…"

"Why?"

"Because Dad doesn't like me."

The other half-vampire blinked and sat on the bed. "What do you mean by that Yugi? Father loves you, just like me and Mom do."

"That's not what he said. I overheard him and Mom talking, and he said that I was a mistake; I have no purpose in my life. You were meant to be born; you do have a purpose, but me… I have no life at all…"

"But Aibou, you do have a purpose, you just haven't found it yet." Yami spoke softly, placing a hand on Yugi's small shoulder.

"But what about you? I'm always kept in the dark about things; Dad never tells me anything, in fact, he barely notices me at all!"

Yami sighed and looked at his little brother. "I shouldn't tell you this, but Father told me that I am suppose to save the world from the Dark Ones, you know, from the stories Mom would tell us before bed? Father says that they are real and I am the one who has to defeat them and seal the darkness away."

"How come he thinks it's gonna be you? Is there proof?"

"Well, it has to do with his…"

The door burst open and their mother came in. Hikaru had a look of worry and then sighed. "They haven't gotten you two… quick, follow me!" The boys looked at each other before following their mother down to the cellar.

"What are we doing Mom?" Yami asked, his eye adjusting quickly to the darkness since Hikaru didn't flip the switch.

"Yami, I need you to move that crate out of the way." She pointed to one over by the wall. He pushed on it, struggling as he did and he blinked when he saw a small door. He opened in and found and underground fort.

"What is this?"

"Something your father made, get in you two and Yami, pull the crate over it when you get Yugi in and then lock the door."

Yami did as he was told and the three were inside, Yami and Yugi looked at their mother in the dark. "What's going on?" Yugi asked before hearing sounds above them.

"You father just told me to get you two and hide you here and that was it. But I think I know what is going on…"

They didn't leave until two hours later when the sounds stopped. They went upstairs to find a large mess, as if someone had been fighting, and black blood on the floor. No sign of Yami and Yugi's father was found. They found out that he had been captured by the Dark Ones that were buried in the area.

They never found out what the purpose for kidnapping him was for, but whatever it was, it was not a good thing.

* * *

"You still have not seen him Ryo?"

_"Sorry Yami, but the Council has given up on the search for him, they presume he is no longer of this realm. I am truly sorry."_

"That is fine Ryo, thank you anyway. So, what new info do you have on our enemy?"

_"He is still unable to be caught by us or the Hunters. Somehow, he might be stronger then he was before he was placed in the sleep mode. A lot of Hunters and our kind are being killed, and a few have gone missing."_

"Missing? What do you mean?" Yami asked, tapping his pencil on his note pad. Ryo Bakura, a young magician from England who came to Egypt once, was Yami's inside man on both Hunters and the Council of Beasts, the two societies that try to control the evil population of creatures by violence or science. He had called the white magician to see if they had found anything yet after eight years, and sadly no, but this news on the leader of the dark creatures was surprising.

_"It seems humans and beasts are being taken at night, a lot in a city called Domino in Japan."_

A smirk came to Yami and he laughed. "Well, that just makes everything easy for me!"

_"Hmm?"_

"I'm moving back to Domino in a few weeks, I can investigate this and maybe see what I can do on our enemies." The smirk was still on his face, the sun was setting and he started to change. "I think I have a good idea of what is going on, keep me posted on things Ryo. Talk to you later."

The conversation ended and Yami stepped out of the window and into the night.

--

Another day at school, another day of being bored. Jou looked over at Kaiba at lunch and frowned. "You know, why don't you tell him how you feel, it could do you both some good."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you like Yami; I can see it in your eyes."

"Stupid mutt." Kaiba squirted his milk box into the blonde's face, making him yell at the other. Though he had known Yami for a month, there was a strange connection between them that he couldn't explain. He hated Yami for being a vampire, but the boy held his interest, for some reason he actually wanted to listen to what Yami had to say, especially on the subject of the Eternal Night.

"Oh come on Kaiba, not cool. But really, from what Yugi told me, Yami's been leaving every night to go and talk to you and he even caught you guys talking once in his room."

"Wait, you speak to Yugi and he was awake?!"

"Yeah, the kid's really cool, likes games like me. But he said he's a light sleeper, heard you guys talking about this Eternal Night thing. Frankly, the whole thing is weird, do you think those two are involved, I mean, are they on our side?"

Kaiba looked over at Yami and Yugi's table and sighed, turning back to his fellow Hunter. "I'm pretty sure;" he spoke softly, "that they are on our side. They are different, but they share common goals with us Hunters, they want peace in both the human plane and the beast plane."

Jou blinked and looked at the other in shock. Normally, Kaiba never said ANYTHING that close to being nice about their enemy at all! But something has changed about the young man, ever since Yami came here, he seems… off, but in a good way. Better to have a quiet-new Kaiba then the old jerk-ass Kaiba any day.

The brunet raised an eyebrow at the blond who seemed to be snickering about something and just rolled his eyes before looking over at Yami. The other looked back at him before quickly turning to look over at his little brother who started laughing.

* * *

"What are you going to tell me tonight Half-Breed?"

Yami looked at him from his perch on the rooftop of a nightclub. Yami blinked, and shrugged, adjusting the jacket he had been wearing lately. This made a question form in Kaiba's mind.

"Mind telling me why you keep wearing such a weird jacket and outfit? Makes you look like a cosplayer or a Goth-wannabe."

A laugh came from the other before he stood up, dusting his pants off, and turned to look at the tall Hunter. "It's a comfortable outfit, Yugi made the jacket for me, said I looked good with some gold on me, to match my heritage."

"And what heritage would that be?"

"Egyptian, I happen to be one of the last living descendents of the royal family from the twenty-first dynasty of ancient Egypt. The ankhs make the outfit look kinda cool, plus I blend in better in the night life of the city this way."

"As if you could be from a family that old Yami, any connection to the Pharaohs had to have been severed hundreds of years ago, especially when the Egyptian Empire changed."

Yami only laughed. "Well, my father says I am, and it's true, he was once a Pharaoh."

Kaiba blinked and stared at him. "What? How can your father be a Pharaoh?"

"Remember, my father is a Vampire Lord. You know, in ancient Egypt, people had duels to see who is the strongest, they even fought to please the Pharaoh so they could join his military." Yami smiled, seen clearly in the pale moon light.

"What are you getting at Yami?" Kaiba crossed his arms, looking at the other.

"Let's have a duel. I want to see just how strong you truly are when your guard is up, that one night was a small sample of my strength, and now I want to see just how powerful you Hunters are."

A smirk played on Kaiba's lips, he was always a gamer and it looked like Yami was too, plus he wanted to see how strong Yami was and this way he could be ready to take him down when this Eternal Night bullshit gets over with. "How do you propose we fight, hands or weapons?"

"Hands, a weapon is a cheap way to battle, here are the rules to this match. The first one to get knocked down and stay down for ten seconds loses."

"Does the winner get anything?"

"The winner gets the loser to tell them about their past, that means if I win I get to find out about how you became a Hunter."

"And if I win, you tell me everything on how you know all this info on this Eternal Night business."

"Deal, let's duel!" Yami charged and Kaiba narrowly dodged getting hit in the chest. Kaiba smirked and kicked Yami who jumped and skidded on the graveled roof, a playful fire was seen in his eyes. Kaiba was one who liked an opponent that fought back, made things more interesting for the battle.

Yami smiled and jumped, going very high that it even surprised Kaiba, and flipped, just behind Kaiba to smack him in the back of the head before landing on his feet. A growl came from the Hunter who saw the playful smile on Yami's face.

"You slapped me!"

"It's a form of attack! In this, we use our hands to any means necessary!" He jumped again, but this time Kaiba was ready and turned, grabbing Yami arm, pulling his body close to him and gripped the other's hair, hearing the other screech loudly, to the point where it could shatter his ear drums.

"Shut up Yami!" He let go and slapped Yami across the face and the other blinked, the red mark faded quickly and Yami licked his lips, glaring.

"Hair pulling is not allowed!"

"Neither is slapping someone from behind!"

Yami charged at him, punching Kaiba in the gut but the brunet backhanded Yami and the other fell to the ground, Kaiba pinned him down and growled. Yami lost the battle, but Kaiba didn't move, he just looked into crimson-eyes, almost as if he was under a trance. Yami looked back, loving the blue-eyes, eyes that he can barely see in the darkness when he closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Both boys didn't realize that someone could mistake their flushed faces and current position, of Kaiba being on top of Yami, as a make-out session.

"Look at you two, always with fighting and then sex right after!"

The two turned and looked to see a person at the other side of the roof. It took Kaiba a brief second to remember the voice of the shadowed figure. It… it can't be…! Though the figure was cloaked in the shadow of another building, that voice could not be mistaken.

"You!" Quickly, Kaiba moved off Yami and pulled out his gun. The other's eyes widened and he stood up.

"Kaiba don't!"

It was too late, Kaiba already shot off the gun and the bullets went straight for their target, but the vampire was quick and dodged both of them. He smirked and walked into the light of the moon and Yami gasped.

"You… you're the leader of the Dark Ones… Bakura."

Bakura smirked, his fangs being seen. "I'm pleased that you now my name Mouto Yami, look, I even learned your name, though it isn't your true name."

Before Yami could reply, Kaiba stepped forward, gun pointed that the albino. "How dare you… how dare you keep living…"

"I know you; you're the kid I let live. I'm surprised to see that you've become a Hunter, guess it was that bastard Mahado's fault."

"Don't talk bad about Master Mahado like that!" Yami blinked, Mahado? But that was a friend of his, a loyal servant to his father and to his family. When did Kaiba meet him? Before Yami could voice his question, Bakura turned away and Kaiba demand that he come back.

"Sorry Priest, I just came here to give you a warning, though it won't do you much good. We found the key to bringing our master and God to this realm, if you know what's good for you, you might want to give up this game of cat and mouse and just join the side that you know will win. See ya Priest, Pharaoh!"

With a laugh, Bakura vanished into the night. Kaiba growled and let out a loud cry of frustration before turning to Yami who was still standing where he had been. "Half-Breed, you better have a fucking good explanation as to what he is talking about! I won our duel so spill!"

Shaking, Yami turned to look at him. The look of fear was seen clearly in his eyes and face and Kaiba was taken aback. "I… I don't know… but with the final key in there hands… the time of darkness is coming quicker then we thought…"

TBC

* * *

Yeah, Bakura is the leader. But who is the master and God? I gave some hints in here that if you put together, you might be able to get the plot for the coming chapters. BTW, I'm putting in some moments between Kaiba and Yami next chapter, meaning we finally get some romance.

Why does Bakura keep calling Kaiba Priest? Well, that will be explained later, but it's kinda obvious, you just don't know how it will be written though. XD And what is this key? Well, if you're thinking Atemu's name then you are dead wrong. Oh, and during the fight, Yami went easy on Kaiba because if he used hsi real strength on Kaiba, he could have shattered his skull or other bones.

Please review! If I get nice reviews, I'll do a lemon! BTW, this is eleven pages long, the longest chapter so far!


End file.
